Mon nom est Lucy et je vous emmerde !
by LaFaucheuse01
Summary: Beaucoup de personnes ici présentes pensent que la vie au Sanctuaire c'est super. Je ne fais pas partie de ces personnes. Surtout si comme moi, votre père s'avère être l'homme qui a réussi à manipuler un dieu… Mon nom est Lucy et je vous emmerde ! Présence d'OC.
1. Prologue - Code rouge !

Bien le bonjour à tous.

J'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction il y a peu de temps en me demandant ce qui se passerait si nos Chevaliers d'Ors préférés avaient des enfants. Après que la guerre ce soit terminés et qu'ils soient tous revenus à la vie. Voici donc l'histoire de mon héroïne : Lucy (et non, elle n'est pas blonde !). Vous devinerez facilement de qui elle est la fille.

La présentation des nouveaux personnages se passera à la fin du chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Code rouge_

Code rouge !

Je répète, code rouge !

Tonton Aphro' va me tuer ! Me découper ! M'empoisonner ! Me dépecer ! Me violer !

…

Bon d'accord, peut-être pas. Mais on ne sait jamais avec lui. J'avoue être un peu (beaucoup) parano. Mais quand vous vivez, comme moi, avec un oncle bipolaire, sa femme maniaque, mon père, sans oublier mes deux cousins, l'un blasé de la vie et l'autre sadique, vous vous forgez vite un caractère.

De merde, soit dit en passant. Enfin bon, on fait avec.

Tandis que je dévale les escaliers qui vont de la maison du Poisson à la mienne, je croise Sam qui me contemple avec surprise comme si elle ne m'avait jamais vue courir de sa vie.

- Bah qu'est-ce que tu fous Luce ?

Je trébuche sur une des marches et me mets à glisser sur le ventre dans un bruit assourdissant jusqu'à atteindre la maison du Sagittaire. Ma meilleure amie se précipite vers moi et en s'apercevant que je n'ai rien à part les genoux en sang, éclate d'un rire presque vexant.

Traîtresse.

J'ai beau l'adorer parfois j'ai envie de l'assommer à coup de massue.

Mais je ne le fais pas.

Pas tellement emballée par l'idée que son père me couperait certainement la tête si je touchais ne serais-ce que d'un seul cheveu de sa petite _Principessa._

Et puis, vous pensez bien que j'ai autre chose à faire que je me trimballer avec une massue.

Bon, en attendant, Sam à réussie à se calmer et m'aide tranquillement à me relever.

- Cet accident reste entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? je lance en insistant bien sur la dernière phrase.

- Bien sûr. Tu m'as prise pour cette poule pondeuse de Rosemary ou quoi ? elle fait mine de se vexer.

Je souris. On ne peut tout simplement pas faire plus différentes que Sam et que Rosemary. Cette dernière étant la femme la plus superficielle que je connaisse. Tout le contraire de ma meilleure amie, en somme, dont le simple fait d'apprendre que quelqu'un est considéré comme « moche », lui fait autant d'effet que de savoir qu'il y a des restes de pizza dans le frigo.

Parce que, qu'on se le dise franchement, et, malgré le fait qu'elle soit à moitié italienne, Sam (de son nom complet, Samantha) pourrait bien de la merde qu'elle s'en ficherait éperdument.

Tu m'étonnes qu'elle soit si mince cette conne !

Ou bien cela vient du fait qu'elle passe son temps à se battre avec son frère Raphael. Le grand amour, je vous dis. C'est dans ces moments-là que je suis bien suis bien contente d'être fille unique. Quoique, on peut toujours considérer que Zéphyr et Cassiopeia sont un peu comme mon frère et ma sœur.

Passons.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer quand un cri perçant, provenant certainement de la maison des Poissons, manque de me rendre sourde.

Je regarde Sam. Elle me regarde. On se regarde. Nous nous regardons…

Super, je connais ma conjugaison !

Allez papa, fais péter le champagne !

…

Pardon. Je m'emballe un peu. Toutes mes excuses.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fais ? me questionne ma meilleure amie, l'air accusatrice. Plissant au maximum ses yeux bleu outremer.

- C'est pas moi, je te le jure ! je m'exclame, prête à prendre ma défense.

- Tu sais que tu mens très mal pour un Gémeaux ? me taquine-t-elle.

Ta gueule. Je suis Scorpion, pas Gémeaux.

Sale conne, va.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé encore ?

Moment de panique. Merde. Si tonton Saga sais déjà pour la bourde que j'ai fait un peu plus tôt, s'en ai fini de moi.

- Je t'en supplie tonton, ne le dis pas à papa !

Il hausse les sourcils et me dit :

- Mais enfin de…

Je me mets à genoux devant lui et tire sur sa tunique en sanglotant.

- Promets-moi que tu ne diras rien à personne ! Je ferais ce que tu veux. Je ferais la cuisine, je passerais le balai dans tous les temples, je…

… Je ne termine pas ma phrase. J'éclate en sanglots sous le regard ahuri de mon oncle. Il reste interdit pendant quelques secondes avant de s'agenouiller devant moi en posant délicatement sa main sur mon épaule, de façon paternelle.

Quoiqu'on puisse dire, mon oncle s'est juste un sacré bel homme. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est le portrait craché de mon père, loin de moi l'idée.

- Il ne faut pas pleurer pour ça ma chérie, me rassure-t-il. Tu sais, ça arrive à tout le monde, même à moi.

Ah. Première nouvelle. Moi qui ai toujours cru qu'il faisait partis des personnes les plus calmes du Sanctuaire. Ça m'étonne vachement.

Comme quoi, on en apprend tous les jours.

- C'est vrai ? je bredouille en étouffant un sanglot.

- Mais oui. Je suis sûr que ça arrive au Grand Pope encore aujourd'hui de se fouler la cheville.

…

Hein ?

- Je sais que c'est compliqué entre ton père et toi en ce moment. Je sais aussi qu'il peut se montrer très têtu quand il le veut mais je peux t'assurer qu'il t'aime plus que tout au monde.

J'en reste abasourdie. Non pas par le fait que mon père m'aime. Ça, je le savais déjà. Je ne suis pas aveugle non plus. Non en fait ce qui m'étonne c'est plutôt qu'en fait mon oncle ne sait rien de ma « connerie ».

- Mais c'est merveilleux !

Ah, boulette. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le dire à voix haute. Cependant, il n'y voit que du feu et me tapote le dos avec douceur. Il m'aide finalement à me relever et essuie les quelques larmes qui coulent encore sur mes joues. Et alors que je m'apprête à le remercier, une voix furieuse me coupe :

- SAGA !

Je me tétanise en reconnaissant la voix si particulière du Chevalier d'Or des Poissons. Celui-ci se tiens d'ailleurs devant nous.

- Aphro' ? s'étonne mon oncle. Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- C'est ce que j'aimerais justement savoir, répondit-il, cinglant.

Aphrodite, les cheveux en bataille et d'une étrange couleur jaune… vomis, nous regarde avec une sorte de démence dans le regard.

J'étouffe un ricanement tandis que je peux apercevoir comme l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres de mon oncle.

- J'aimerais bien savoir, reprend l'ancien bleuté, si par hasard, l'un d'entre vous (il me fixe avec avidité) aurait une idée du coupable.

Traduction : Je sais que c'est toi Lucy alors accouche !

Ça en serait presque vexant.

Par chance, tonton Saga vient prendre ma défense :

- Enfin Aphrodite, je sais qu'il arrive à ma nièce de se comporter comme une gamine mais tu n'as pas l'impression que c'est un peu exagéré ?

Ah tonton chéri, si tu savais… Je suis plus machiavélique qu'on peut le penser en me voyant.

- Bon dans ce cas, je m'en vais.

Il s'apprête à passer la porte quand je saute sur l'occasion :

- Non, attends ! Je crois savoir qui est le coupable !

Il se retourne presque immédiatement.

- Qui ? il lâche, précipitamment.

- Max.

- Max ? Comme le fils de Milo ?

Je retiens de justesse le « Bien sûr. T'en connais d'autres des Max peut-être ? » qui me brûle les lèvres et me contente d'hocher la tête.

- Très bien, merci, me lance Aphrodite au bord de l'extase.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir réveillé un monstre.

Sans plus de modestie, il quitte notre temple pour rejoindre celui du Scorpion. Je jubile d'avance à l'image de Max poursuivie par des roses blanches. Eh ! Pas de faute si je visais Rosemary ! Ce n'est pas comme si je savais qu'Aphrodite prenait un bain avant sa fille.

Alors oui, je m'appelle Lucy mais je vous emmerde !

* * *

Comme promis, voici la présentation des personnages :

Lucy - 17 ans - Fille de Kanon - Jeune femme aux cheveux bleu saphir et aux yeux bleu marine - C'est l'héroïne de l'histoire.

Samantha, dit "Sam" - 17 ans également - Fille de Masque de Mort - Garçon manqué aux cheveux très courts noirs aux reflets bleutés et aux yeux bleu outremer - Meilleure amie de Lucy.

Rosemary - 17 ans - Fille d'Aphrodite - Belle jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleu cyan - Tout le contraire de Sam - Passe son temps à se disputer avec elle.

Raphaël : 19 ans - Fils aîné de Masque de Mort - Jeune homme aux cheveux bleu foncé et aux yeux bleu outremer - Grand frère de Samantha - Ils se battent sans arrêt.

Zéphyr - 18 ans - Fils de Saga - Cheveux bleu saphir et yeux bleu-vert - Cousin de Lucy - Frère jumeau de Cassiopeia - Il est légèrement bipolaire.

Cassiopeia - 18 ans - Fille de Saga - Cheveux bleu saphir et yeux bleu-vert - Cousine de Lucy - Sœur jumelle de Zéphyr - Elle est légèrement sadique

Max - 12 ans - Fils de Milo - Cheveux bruns aux yeux bleu azur - A une peur bleue de l'eau.

Voilà.

Kiss.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Je m'ennuie

Bonsoir à tous. Me revoilà déjà avec la suite des aventures de notre petites Lucy. Je suis d'ailleurs émerveillée d'avoir déjà des fans en si peu de temps *.* Vous savez quoi je vous aimes :3

Pour commencer, la réponse aux rewiews :

**Kahishiki-Sama **: Hello ! D'abord merci beaucoup pour être le tout premier commentaire de cette fiction ensuite je plains ton entourage si tu es un mixe des deux plus folles du Sanctuaire ^^ En favori, déjà ? Alors j'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^ (PS : c'est pas grave pour les accents, tant que j'arrive à te comprendre ^^). Kiss.

**Clio2000 **: J'avoue que le "plus grand événement" m'a fait assez plaisir, merci. Ah bah oui les enfants c'est chiants ^^ Merci pour elle et t'inquiètes Rosemary va bien en baser (sadique, moi ? Noooooooooonnnnn).

**HayliaMani : **Salut. Et non désolé de te l'apprendre Camus n'a pas de fille mais bel et bien deux fils. Et si ça peut te rassurer Milo a aussi une fille aînée ^^ Et oui Mu a aussi une fille que tu vas voir apparaître dans ce chapitre :) Et désolée pour le fait que les enfants ne portent pas de noms d'étoiles, je n'en trouves pas vraiment qui est un rapport avec la constellation de leurs parents.

**laetitia98 :** D'abord merci. Ne t'en fais pas, ils ont tous eu plus au moins des enfants. Mais je n'allais tout de même pas tous les faire apparaître dans le prologue. Ils arriveront petits à petits. J'ai eu une idée comme ça en lisant une fiction et comme ces derniers temps j'écris beaucoup de fictions avec des héroïnes un peu timbrées sur les bords je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ? En tout cas je pleins Athéna elle-même.

Comme prévu, les nouveaux personnages sont présentés à la fin du chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Je m'ennuie_

- Je m'ennuie.

- …

- Je m'ennuie.

- …

- Je m'ennuie.

- MAIS PUTAIN, TU VAS LA FERMER !

Je souris. C'est vraiment trop facile d'énerver mon cousin.

- Je m'ennuie et je me sens légèrement vexée, je continue de babiller.

- Zéphyr, pose tout de suite cette casserole ! s'exclame Maïa.

D'ailleurs, d'où il la sort cette casserole ? C'est vrai quoi, depuis quand il y a des casseroles lorsqu'on prend le thé ?

Autre question : comment ai-je fais pour me retrouver là, moi ?

Mon regard passe alors de Violetta (qui porte bien son nom vu la couleur de ses cheveux) à Zéphyr. En passant par la gigantesque Maïa mais également par ma cousine Cassiopeia qui se délecte de la situation.

Sadique.

Bon que je vous explique : mon cousin est amoureux de Violetta, mais celle-ci semble aveugle aux sentiments de son ami. Du coup, Maïa (qui est aussi la meilleure amie de l'Atlante) a décidé d'inviter Zéphyr à leur séance de thé habituelle. Et comme il ne peut pas se séparer de sa moitié, celle-ci sirote tranquillement sa boisson à ses côtés.

Mais attendez, ça n'explique toujours pas ce que je fais là, moi !

- Je m'enn…

BAM !

- Mais aïe ! je gémis en massant le haut de mon crâne où une bosse venait de se former.

- ZEPHYR ! s'écrie Maïa, visiblement exaspérée.

- Elle l'a méritée ! grommelle mon traître de cousin.

- Mais ça fait mal ! je m'exclame.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de rester, intervient alors Violetta. Tu peux rentrer chez toi si tu le souhaites.

- Super !

Je me lève majestueusement de ma chaise et me dirige vers la sortie d'un pas digne. Avant de me stopper et de revenir sur mes pas.

- Non, en fait, je lâche en m'affalant sur ma chaise, je crois que je vais rester ? Tu peux me passer un biscuit s'il-te-plaît Zéph' ?

Je viens de me souvenir pourquoi je ne pouvais pas rentrer.

Papa est de retour.

Violetta me sourit et déclare :

- Sage décision.

Tu parles. Si j'avais su que je serais allée chez Sam. Mais celle-ci s'entraîne avec tonton Masque (il n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle par son véritable prénom). Du coup je suis coincée dans le premier temple en compagnie de mes deux cousins, de la belle Violetta et de Maïa, l'entremetteuse de service. Parce que oui, Miss Samantha a un rêve : devenir le prochain Chevalier d'Or du Cancer. Connerie.

- Je ne serais jamais un sbire d'un quelconque dieu.

Quatre regards se posent sur moi. Aurais-je donc pensée à voix haute ?

- Tu dis ça parce que tu détestes t'entraîner, me sort presque dédaigneusement Cassiopeia.

Faux. Je dis ça parce que je déteste vivre dans un Sanctuaire planté au milieu de nulle part. De toute façon, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Ils ne savent pas à quelques points j'aimerais me barrer d'ici et ne jamais revenir.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire une fois partie ? me demande Zéphyr.

- Les trottoirs, je réponds simplement.

…

- Hein ?

- C'est vrai quoi. Il faut bien que je gagne de l'argent.

- Tu pourrais travailler, s'agace-t-il, mal à l'aise.

- Ah parce que pour toi baiser avec des puceaux c'est pas travailler ? je lance, ironiquement.

Il ouvre la bouche mais la referme presque aussitôt. J'en profite pour rajouter :

- Et puis merde. Je suis jeune, jolie et j'ai des formes de déesse. Et dis pas le contraire, c'est Sam qui me la dit.

- Et bien elle a vraiment pas de goût ta pote, grogne-t-il.

- Tu dis ça parce que t'es jaloux. Sale homophobe.

Ah parce que, oui, j'ai omis un petit détail : ma meilleure amie est lesbienne. Oui, je sais, c'est assez surprenant. Mais avec le temps on s'y fait. Enfin sauf Raphael à qui l'idée qu'il n'aura probablement jamais de neveux semble le gêné.

C'est pas grave si je tombe enceinte je veux bien lui faire cadeau de mon enfant.

- Cela n'a rien n'à voir ! braille mon cousin, rougissement de gêne.

Ouais. C'est ce qu'ils disent tous mais en fait ça les dégoute. Parce qu'on se le dise franchement, la seule fois où j'ai trouvée Sam « dégoûtante » c'est quand elle a mangé un ver de terre vivant quand on devait avoir cinq ans. Bon, en même temps c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de le faire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on se marrait à l'époque. Et puis ce qui est bien avec le fait que votre meilleure amie soit lesbienne c'est que vous êtes sûre qu'elle ne vous piquera pas votre copain.

- Bon c'est pas ça mais vous voulez pas jouer au foot ? je lâche alors, histoire de changer de sujet.

Ils me regardent comme si mes cheveux venaient brusquement de passer du bleu au noir. En effet, on a toujours peur qu'un des enfants des jumeaux Gémeaux (oh ça rime !) passe du « côté obscure de la force ». On a même Maître Yoda violet avec nous !

… Bon d'accord, Dohko n'aime pas vraiment qu'on l'appelle comme ça mais moi ça me fait bien marrer en tout cas.

Et d'ailleurs pour en revenir à ce que je disais, je rappelle que je suis Scorpion, pas Gémeaux. Donc aucun risque.

- Euh… Lucy ?

- Oui c'est mon nom, je babille.

C'est un dérivé de lumière, c'est joli n'est-ce pas ? Je comprends pourquoi on arrête pas de me le crier dans les oreilles quand je fais une blague. C'est si doux à prononcer.

Mais sinon mes jambes vont très bien, merci de vous en inquiéter.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le foot ? me fait remarquer Maïa.

Ah. Bah c'est que je dois vraiment m'ennuyer alors.

- Là n'est pas la question. Alors vous venez ou pas ?

- Je ne suis pas très douée à ce sport, me dit presque timidement Violetta.

- Et moi je n'aime pas ça, renchérit Zéphyr.

Cassiopeia qui allait sûrement déclarer la même chose que son jumeau lui jette un regard intrigué avant de sourire de toutes ses dents étincelantes de blancheur.

C'est dingue comme je peux être poétique quand je le veux.

- C'est d'accord pour moi.

Mon cousin la fixe, incrédule, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais grandis ensemble. La bleutée se contente de lui faire un clin d'œil amusée.

- Ce serait avec plaisir que je jouerais avec toi Lucy, continue Maïa qui a parfaitement compris à quel jeu jouait la fille de l'aîné des Gémeaux.

Je suis choquée. Je savais que ma très chère cousine pouvait se montrer vicieuse mais pas à ce point. Un de ses quatre faudrait que je lui demande de me donner des cours histoire que papa arrête de m'embêter.

Et oui, on l'imagine pas comme ça mais mon père est vraiment protecteur envers sa petite Lulu chérie.

…

Je tiens d'ailleurs à signaler qu'il est le seul qui ai la permission de m'appeler comme ça, me suis-je bien faire comprendre ?

- Je vais chercher Estéban.

Je regarde avec curiosité la fille du gentil Taureau en penchant sur la tête sur le côté. Elle se met alors à rougir sous sa peau mate.

- Enfin je veux dire… Enfin j'ai pensée qu'il pourrait venir… Enfin, si ça vous dérange pas.

Ça commence à faire beaucoup de « enfin » je trouve.

Maïa se trémousse sur place, ce qui est assez marrant vu sa taille.

- C'est bon on a compris, ricane Violetta. Va le chercher ton chéri.

- Ce n'est pas mon chéri ! s'offusque sa meilleure amie.

Mais au fond, même elle sait que tout ça n'est qu'un affreux mensonge de sa part.

Elle se dirige donc vers le dixième temple. Car, en effet, Estéban est le fils de notre biquette préférée alias tonton Shura. Qui déteste que je l'appelle comme ça d'ailleurs. Allez savoir pourquoi…

Enfin bref. Maïa ne tarde pas à revenir avec... Non pas seulement Estéban mais aussi avec…

- Ah tiens salut Antarès ! la salut joyeusement Violetta en se dirigeant droit vers elle.

Et oui, Antarès, comme l'étoile du Scorpion mais aussi comme l'attaque de tonton Milo.

En même temps j'ai envie de dire normal puisqu'il s'agit de sa fille aînée.

D'ailleurs celle-ci me fixe bizarrement.

- Quoi ? je lâche.

- Je sais que c'est toi.

- Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ?

- Ne fais pas style, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

J'hausse les épaules. Au fond peu m'importe. C'est donc avec le sourire aux lèvres que je fais de grands signes à ma petite biquette adorée.

- Hey Estéban !

- …

- Et Dieu créa le vent, ricane doucement Antarès.

Toi on ne t'a pas sonnée. Je soupire. Comme le dit si bien le Grand Pope, c'est plus un Sanctuaire ici, c'est un asile psychiatrique. Et je peux me vanter d'en être une des principales raisons. En plus de Sam.

- Arrête, me fait Zéphyr.

- Mais j'ai rien fait ! je m'exclame.

En plus c'est vrai. J'ai encore rien fait.

- Je sais. Mais tu souris et je n'aime pas ça.

- D'accord… Et je suis censée le prendre comment au juste ? Depuis quand c'est interdit de sourire ici ?

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux pour les jeter en arrière. Non mais n'importe quoi, je vous jure. Antarès me tire la langue en plus ! Et on ne lui dit rien à elle ?!

- Je veux un avocat ! je scande.

- Je croyais que ton avocat s'était barré parce que tu ne le payais pas ? me sort Estéban.

- …

Putain mais c'est vrai ça ! Saleté de Louis ! Il va me le payer un de ses quatre. M'abandonner moi, son amie. Sous prétexte qu'il était fatigué en plus ! Connerie va. Maintenant je dois me débrouiller toute seule. C'est beau l'amitié.

- Tu boudes ?

- Je ne parlerais quand présence de mon nouvel avocat.

- Qui est ?

- Moi-même.

Je les vois tous lever les yeux au ciel, exaspérés. Pourtant ça fait maintenant dix-sept qu'ils me côtoient, ils devraient y être habitués pourtant.

Quand je vous disais qu'ils ne me connaissaient pas.

Ah, je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Bon bah voilà c'est fait.

- Bon on joue ou bien ? sort alors Estéban.

Il ne parle pas beaucoup l'Estéban et quand il le fait c'est pour nous crier dessus.

Mais comme il est vachement sexy je lui pardonne. Pour cette fois en tout cas.

- D'accord je fais équipe avec Esté… Non mais aïe !

Ma cousine vient de me pincer le bras. J'hésite à la traiter de folle en voyant son regard qui semble virer au rouge.

Merde, c'est vrai qu'elle est Gémeaux, elle. Sauf que ce n'est pas l'aînée. Donc voilà. Avec un peu de chances, l'envie de me tuer, moi sa presque-sœur lui passera. Bon en attendant je crois que je vais éviter de l'énerver pendant un bon bout de temps. Pas vraiment envie de mourir, découpée en petits morceaux. Surtout que ça leur ferait trop plaisir. Eux qui veulent tant me voir me taire pour une fois dans ma vie.

Comme si j'en étais capable.

- Mais putain Luce qu'est-ce que tu fous ? crache-la bleutée.

- … Hein ?

Ah bah oui c'est vrai qu'on est en train de jouer là. Et si j'ai bien compris, à cause de moi, l'équipe des ongulés viennent de marquer.

Oups.

- Concentres toi la prochaine fois, me grince la jumelle de Zéphyr.

- Oui Capitaine !

C'est qu'elle est mauvaise perdant la cousine. Mais en attendant je m'emmerde toujours autant. Je n'aime pas le foot. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais je ne suis pas une grande sportive. Tonton Shaka dit que dans une vie antérieure je devais probablement être une marmotte. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de vous expliquer que c'est parce que je passe mes jours et mes nuits à dormir ? Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon lit est si confortable. D'ailleurs de penser à ça, ça me donne envie de dormir… Mes paupières se ferment doucement tandis que j'appuie contre le mur qui sert aussi de cage.

- LUCY !

- Hein ? Quoi ?

…

Que vous me croyez ou non, ce prendre un ballon de foot dans la gueule ça fait drôlement mal.

- Je veux mon papa !

* * *

Présentation des nouveaux personnages :

Maïa : 19 ans - Fille d'Aldébaran - Grande femme à la peau mate, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux foncés - Meilleure amie de Violetta - Elle est amoureuse d'Estéban.

Violetta - 18 ans - Fille de Mu - Jolie jeune Atlante aux cheveux violets et aux yeux vert jade - Zéphyr est amoureux d'elle mais elle ne s'en rend pas compte.

Estéban - 19 ans - Fils de Shura - Beau jeune homme à la peau bronzée, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux foncés - Il ne parle pas beaucoup mais il se montre très protecteur envers ceux qu'il aime.

Antarès : 18 ans - Fille de Milo - Jeune femme aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux de la même couleur - Grande sœur de Max - Elle peut se montrer perverse.

Louis : 17 ans - Fils cadet de Camus - Jeune homme aux cheveux bleu vert et aux yeux bleu polaire - Il est légèrement plus souriant que son frère ou que son père.

J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne.

Kiss et à la prochaine.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Un Deux Trois Soleil !

Bonsoir à tous. Me revoilà enfin avec le chapitre 2 de _Mon nom est Lucy et je vous emmerde._ Mais avant la réponse aux rewiews :

**HayliaMani : **Salut à toi ! Et oui ses fils sont très beaux. En même normal puisque leur père est notre glaçon préféré... Tu les as pris pour Grey et Lyon ? Et pour information, ils se nomment Gabriel et Louis :3 Et puis je suis sûre que Lucy serait ravie de jouer les baby-sitter... Ou pas en fait.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_Un… Deux… Trois… Soleil !_

- Un… Deux… Trois… Soleil !

…

- Lucy, éliminée !

- Quoi ? je proteste. Mais je n'ai même pas bougée !

- Tu viens juste de parer ! s'exclame la rousse à mes côtés.

- Denebola, éliminée aussi ! hurle Max plus loin.

- Hein ?

- Deux.

- Trois.

- Soleil !

Le fils de Milo et la fille d'Aiolia éclatent de rire en concert. Pendant ce temps, Spica reste totalement immobile, les yeux mi-clos.

- Un…

Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici moi ?

- Deux…

Ah bah oui, c'est vrai, je fais du baby-sitting. Tout ça parce que le vieux Shion ne me jugeait pas capable de m'entraîner. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ma jambe est foulée et que j'ai un gros œil au beurre noir. Demandez à Estéban.

- Trois…

Bon d'une certaine façon, ça m'arrange. Je déteste m'entraîner.

- So…

Et puis d'abord, ils peuvent se surveiller tous seuls, non ? Spica à la limite je veux bien…

- J'ai gagnée !

C'est triste de voir que même une gamine de cinq ans me bat dans un jeu de vitesse.

- J'en ai marre de jouer, gémit Max.

- Ouais, moi aussi ! s'empresse de rajouter Denebola.

- Vous dîtes ça parce que vous êtes de mauvais perdants ! s'agace la petite blonde.

Je sais pas pour les deux autres mais moi c'est parce que je n'aime pas ce jeu. Je perds toujours de toute façon. Il y a toujours quelque chose qui me trahit. J'en profite pour lâcher un bâillement, alors effacé par le bruit d'un ventre qui gargouille.

- Oups, rougit de gêne la fille d'Aiolia.

- Toi t'as faim, juge bon de faire remarquer Max.

Je me retiens de justesse pour ne pas me frapper devant tant de débilité. Et après c'est moi qui suis conne ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

- T'es vraiment bête… se contente de sortir Spica en le regardant de ses yeux si bleus et si particuliers.

Très déstabilisant ce genre de regard. Impossible de mentir avec elle, elle le sent quand c'est le cas. Saleté de vierge blonde.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? babille Max.

- Parce que c'est le cas.

- Même pas vrai ! riposte le jeune frère de cette vantarde d'Antarès.

Et les voilà qui commence à se disputer. Tous les trois.

Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je déteste jouer le baby-sitter. Espèce de sales gosses galeux avec des poux pleins la tête. Enfin je suppose qu'ils en n'ont… Je n'espère pas tout de même. Parce qu'à tous les coups c'est moi qui vais devoir les laver et quand on sait que Max a une peur bleue de l'eau, je préfère éviter. Comment ça se fait qu'il est peur de l'eau ? Hm. C'est une autre histoire. Je vous l'expliquerais un jour, peut-être. Mais pas maintenant. Parce que j'ai la flemme en fait. Attendez, comment ça ce n'est pas surprenant venant de ma part ? Je ne vous permettrais pas de me juger sans me connaître.

…

Bon d'accord, j'avoue, mon lit me manque. Ça me rappelle mon ex, Noé. Comment ça, il n'y a aucun rapport ? Bien sûr que si ! Surtout quand on sait que celui-ci me faisait des crises de jalousie sous prétexte que je préférais rester dans mon lit plutôt qu'avec lui. Je vous jure, ne sortez jamais avec une sirène. Jamais. Qu'elle soit mi poisson ou mi oiseau. Conseil d'amie.

Bon sinon, où en étais-je déjà ? Ah oui, les gamins se disputent. Super. En attendant j'en profite pour me sauver le plus discrètement possible.

- Où est-ce que tu vas Lucy ? m'interromps alors Spica.

Vite un mensonge !

- Euh… Je partais juste vous chercher à manger.

- C'est vrai ? tombent dans le panneau Denebola et Max.

Quels naïfs. Bon je dis ça mais ça m'arrange bien quand même. Il n'y a que la plus jeune qui me pose problème. D'ailleurs je me pose souvent cette question : est-ce qu'elle a réellement cinq ans ? Le peuple veut savoir. Bien entendu quand je parle du « peuple » je parle de moi. Les autres ils peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en fou. Et ouais, je suis comme ça moi.

- Et tu comptes nous rapporter quoi au juste ? me questionne Spica, suspicieuse.

- Euh… Des cerises ça vous tentent ? je propose sans vraiment réfléchir.

Bon d'accord c'est surtout que de là où je suis-je peux voir les cerisiers du voisin aborder de jolies petits fruits rouges délicieux à souhait.

- T'es sûre qu'on a droit de les manger ? commence à s'inquiéter Max.

Quel peureux celui-là.

- Mais oui, je m'empresse de le rassurer. Je n'arrêtais pas de le faire quand j'avais votre âge avec Sam et Louis.

Bon d'accord, pour tout avouer, Louis nous servait juste d'avocat vu qu'il est le fils de Camus mais il lui arrivait parfois de nous aider mais il s'en voulait tellement qu'il mangeait toute la récolte quelques minutes plus tard.

Ça me manque cette époque.

Arriver à un des plus gros cerisiers du verger, nous décidons dans un accord commun que Spica resterait en bas pour ramasser les cerises qui seraient tombé durant la récolte. Et puis je n'ai pas vraiment envie de devenir aveugle/sourde/muette si elle avait la moindre égratignure par ma faute. C'est qu'il est vraiment protecteur tonton Shaka. Plus que mon père en tout cas.

- Hey Lucy, regarde ! s'exclame Denebola en tapant sur mon épaule au vue d'attirer mon attention.

Elle me montre ensuite, tout en haut de l'arbre, la plus grosse cerise que je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'apercevoir.

- Whaou… je lance ébahie.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle, cette cerise. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a l'air juteuse.

- Lucy ? m'appelle alors la rousse.

- Quoi ?

- Tu baves.

Ah, en effet. Quel manque excessif de classe. Et puis finalement, je m'en fou et me mets à grimper, de branche en branche, jusqu'à atteindre la cerise. Mais au moment où mes doigts effleurent le fruit, une voix que je n'aurais jamais cru réentendre me fait sursauter.

- Mais que… Espèce de sales garnements ! Descendez tout de suite de mes cerisiers !

Visiblement avec le temps, le vieil Hector est toujours aussi radin. Alors que je me décide à lui obéir (pour une fois) la branche sous mes pieds se brise. Je vois donc ma vie défiler sous mes yeux en quelques secondes avant d'atteindre le sol.

Je ne veux pas mourir !

BAM !

Ça s'est le bruit de mon corps qui percute quelque chose qui n'est pas de l'herbe visiblement.

Franchement, se fracasser le dos contre un tas de bois en tombant d'un cerisier, ça ne peut qu'arriver qu'à moi. Je crois que je vais pleurer… Réellement parce que je vous assure que ça fait vraiment super mal.

Je crois que j'ai une côte de cassée…

- Max tu peux m'aider à me…

Bah tiens, ils sont passés où mes sales gosses ? Ne me dîtes pas qu'ils m'ont abandonnée ?! Quelle bande de chiots galeux ceux-là ! Attendez que je les chopes et ça mal se terminer !

… Bon d'accord je vais peut-être éviter… Leur père sont quand même Aiolia du Lion, Milo du Scorpion et Shaka de la Vierge… Je ne suis pas suicidaire non plus.

Je vous l'accorde, cela fait beaucoup de trois petits points. Je m'en excuse d'avance. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

Comme le vieil Hector qui est en train de m'arracher l'oreille et de m'entraîner tout droit vers le temple de papy Shion. Je sens que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Et j'en sais quelque chose, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que le Grand Pope me voyait débarquer dans ses appartements, l'oreille douloureuse. Il doit avoir l'habitude maintenant. D'ailleurs à peine a-t-on franchi le seuil de sa porte que déjà il s'excuse auprès d'Hector et qu'il me corrigerait _comme il se doit._

C'est moi où ça sonne vraiment pervers ce que je viens de dire ?

Oh mon dieu, Shion veut me violer !

Je crois sérieusement qu'il faut que j'arrête de boire… Et d'urgence si possible. Quoique, maintenant que j'y pense, le Grand Pope est plutôt bien conservé pour quelqu'un de son âge. Et puis lui au moins il ne risque pas de se faire tuer par mon père. Enfin, j'espère.

- Arrête ça tout de suite, me conseille le vert.

- Arrêtez quoi ? je m'étonne.

- De sourire de cette façon. On dirait celui de Sam quand elle prépare un mauvais coup, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

En même temps c'est ma meilleure amie, normal qu'il m'arrive de reprendre ses expressions. Même si certaines sont vraiment flippantes.

Parfois je me dis qu'elle a plus héritée de son père que de sa mère. Même si cette dernière est plutôt flippante quand elle s'y met aussi. Tu m'étonnes que ce soit elle qui porte la culotte dans leur couple. Même s'ils passent leur temps à se disputer. D'ailleurs leurs deux enfants sont nés de leurs disputes. Alors que moi…

Mais c'est une autre histoire. Nous y reviendrons plus tard. Si j'ai envie, bien entendu. Je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui raconte, je fais ce que je veux ! Et puis c'est tout.

- Maintenant tu boudes…

Quel observateur ce Shion. Incroyable. Il l'a deviné tout seul ou bien ?

- Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi Lucy.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez Seigneur, je réponds.

- Lucy… Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, il soupire.

En fait, non. Je ne vois VRAIMENT pas où il veut en venir.

- Et je voudrais que tu saches que…

- LUCY !

Nous sursautons tous deux et je ravale difficilement ma salive. Cette voix je la connais. Même si j'aurais préféré que ce ne se soit pas mon nom à moi qu'elle est en train de crier.

Et merde, tante Annabeth vient de trouver les cafards que j'avais planqué dans le lit à Zéphyr.

Reste plus qu'une chose à faire : fuir.

Adios amigos !

* * *

Bon voilà la présentation des nouveaux personnages :

Denebola - 12 ans - Fille d'Aiolia et de Marine (j'adore ce couple) - Cheveux roux et yeux vert dorés - Meilleure amie de Max - Est chouchoutée par son père.

Spica - 5 ans - Fille de Shaka - Portrait craché de son père - Très intelligente pour son âge

Noé - 17 ans - Fils de Sorento et de Thétis (un couple de sirènes) - Cheveux violets et yeux bleus - Ex petit ami de Lucy - A un don naturel pour le chant et pour jouer d'un instrument

Et je crois que c'est tout...

Kiss.


End file.
